Traîtrise
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Allen s'est fait trahir par ses amis et se fait torturer parce qu'il porte le 14th en lui. Résumé pourri, désolé.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau OS =)**

**Il traînait dans mon ordi, donc je le poste. **

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Traîtrise.<strong>

La trahison est plus douloureuse lorsqu'elle est accomplie par un être cher, Aujourd'hui, j'en suis conscient.

Jamais, je ne leur pardonnerais leur trahison. Je considérais la Congrégation comme ma maison et les personnes présentes là-bas comme ma famille mais il faut croire que cela n'était pas réciproque.

Quelle méprise de ma part de l'avoir pensé !

Me voilà, maintenant, enchaîné, torturé pendant des heures et des heures, pour la simple raison qu'il était devenu trop dangereux de me laisser en liberté. Alors que je portais la mémoire et le 14th en moi.

N'avais-je donc pas assez montré ma fidélité à la Congrégation ? Il semblerait que non ou qu'ils n'ont jamais eu confiance en moi. Le seul en qui je pus avoir un tant soit peu confiance est mort, mon maître, Marian Cross et encore je n'en suis pas sûr.

Lorsque je repense à mes soi-disant amis, une pointe de tristesse me transperce le coeur. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute, ils m'ont juste regardé froidement me faire arrêter, soi-disant pour mon bien.

En parcourant la Salle de Torture où je me trouve, je me demande où se trouve mon bien, quand je me fais torturer. Un rire sans joie passe la barrière de mes lèvres, qui se transforme bientôt en sanglots qui ne me soulagent pas.

Parfois, l'envie de me laisser aller au 14th est forte mais le courage me manque de lui laisser le contrôle, de plonger dans cet inconnu tentateur, qui me promettait de me libérer de mes souffrances mais à quel prix ?

Celui de mon corps et de ma vie, pantin sans volonté entre les mains du Musicien, qui s'empressera de détruire les Exorcistes et les Noah, sans distinction aucune.

Des Exorcistes, je n'en aurais que faire, ils peuvent bien tous mourir que je resterais impassible devant leur corps sans vie. Je resterais insensible devant leurs cris de souffrance m'en délectant avec une certaine pointe de bonheur sadique. Ils m'ont trop fait souffrir aussi bien physiquement que moralement, pour que je veuille leur donner mon pardon.

Mais pour les Noah, je ne le veux pas. Une part de moi, les aime, plus particulièrement une jeune fille sadique mais pourtant si mignonne et affectueuse. Je ne sais quand, ni comment cela a pu se produire mais je l'aime de toute mon âme. Road. Ma Road. Mon coeur ne cesse de murmurer son nom inlassablement comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Pour m'aider à supporter mon calvaire comme un mince rayon d'espoir à quoi je peux me raccrocher. Qui m'empêche de sombrer totalement dans la folie et sous l'emprise du 14th qui ne cesse de m'aguicher par ses mots tentateurs, si persuasifs.

Les jours passent inlassablement.

Tortures après tortures. Encore et encore.

Ma voix s'est enrouée d'avoir trop crié ma souffrance face à mon supplice quotidien.

La douleur fait maintenant partie intégrante de mon être. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps à la dérive attendant qu'on me délivre, de mon enfer.

La Mort me guette jour après jour, attendant avec impatience de prendre ma vie.

Mais avant ce jour fatidique...aurais-je le temps d'avouer à mon aimée, à ma Road, mes sentiments sincères ?

Aurais-je le temps de me venger de mes anciens compagnons, de mon ancienne famille ? Moi qui est connu la douleur de la trahison...je leur ferais connaître la douleur de la perte.

Pourtant, même si je souhaite ardemment les punir de leur acte d'une cruauté sans nom.

Je sais au fond de moi que la monstruosité qu'ils cachent au fond de leurs coeurs corrompus restera à jamais impunie.

Comment pourrais-je abattre ma justice, alors que ma vie s'évade lentement de mon corps meurtri, tremblant et brisé par des séances sans fin de torture. Mon sang souille le sol gris et froid de mon cachot

Aujourd'hui, mes bourreaux s'en sont donnés à coeur joie, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de mon être. Je regarde d'un oeil vide le sang s'écoulant goutte à goutte de mon corps engourdit.

Ma vision se brouille de plus en plus, mon corps s'engourdit lentement, un froid intense me transperce jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Je me laisse aller, mes yeux se ferment doucement tandis qu'un sourire éclos sur mes lèvres bleuies.

Au loin, j'entends une voix hurlait mon nom dans un cri déchirant.

Est-ce un Noah ? un Exorciste ? la femme que j'aime ? un ancien ami ? Une illusion ?

Je n'en ai que faire...il est bien trop tard maintenant, ma vie est sur le point de se finir. Il est bien trop tard pour pouvoir me sauver. Bien trop tard, pour que je puisse pardonner leur lâcheté à ces êtres qui m'ont abandonné lorsque j'avais le plus besoin d'eux et qui se disait ma famille. Bien trop tard, pour que les Noah me sauvent de ma fin imminente, même s'ils le voulaient.

Un sourire amer s'inscrit sur mes lèvres se transformant en un sourire tendre lorsque la dernière image qui m'apparaît avant que les Ténèbres ne m'entourent, ne représente ma Road, ma belle Road. Celle qui jamais ne connaîtra les sentiments intenses et sincères qui m'habitaient et que je lui portais. Mais sans doute que la Road qui m'apparaît en cet instant n'est qu'une simple illusion de mon esprit...voulant avoir pour dernière vision son visage rayonnant de pureté, lorsqu'elle n'est que simple humaine. Où est-ce la vraie...venue me délivré bien trop tard de mon Enfer. Je t'aime Road.

La Grande Faucheuse abat sa faux sur mon être. Tout disparaît. Tout devient noir.

Allen a cessé d'exister.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


End file.
